Dulce de Chocolate
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si fantasearas con tu jefe? ¿Y si tus fantasías se volvieran realidad? Kagome fantasea constantemente con Bankotsu, en horas de trabajo, no puede evitarlo... hasta que un día su jefe... la invita a compartir un pastel de frutillas y yogurt en la oficina. "¡Qué vergüenza! Que ruidosos son" - Jakotsu riendo por los desfiguros de su hermanito. UA


**Hola a todas mis lindas lectoras, bueno ésta vez vengo con un One-Shot de ésta linda pareja crack y bueno… pues si alguna vez llegaron a leer éste fic en es exactamente el mismo, y soy la misma autora solamente que puliendo todos los malos detalles que posiblemente tenga, ya que fue escrito el 30 de Enero del 2010 para un concurso llamado "Los siete pecados capitales" en éste caso mi pecado fue la Gula, aunque no supe muy bien cómo interpretarlo con la Lujuria me gusto a pesar de tener tantísimos errores.**

**Bueno… éste One-Shot va dedicado para mi lindo grupo de Facebook, llamado Círculo Mercenario. Chicas espero un comentario de su parte!**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Fandom/original:** InuYasha  
><strong>Pecado: <strong>Gula/Lujuria

**Pareja:** Bankotsu x Kagome

* * *

><p><strong>=Dulce de Caramelo=<strong>**  
><strong>**Capítulo único.**

•

•

•

¿Alguna vez soñaste estar en los brazos de tu jefe, disfrutando de lo lindo en su oficina? Pues esa era yo... Kagome Higurashi, una chica de 17 años de edad. Día tras día he fantaseado en horas de trabajo con mi jefe. Bankotsu Minamine un joven de tez bronceada y ojos color zafiro, y una larga trenza negra, se veía tan sedosa.

Sin embargo me siento mal al imaginarme esa clase de situaciones con él. pues siento que estoy engañando a mi novio InuYasha, no lo culpo pero desde hace un mes que tengo esta necesidad. Siempre me considere una chica afortunada pues soy la secretaria personal de mi jefe. Como todas las mañanas, él me recibe con una sonrisa y me pide su café, y después de eso me pierdo en mi trabajo y mis fantasías.

Mi jefe de verdad era sensual y muy sexy, yo adoraba su sonrisa arrogante y todo de él... ¿Pero como podía hacerle eso a Inuyasha? Él era el muy lindo conmigo, se preocupaba por mí, y me amaba; como yo a él, aunque era un poco celoso, bueno se preocupaba de mi un poco de más y algunas veces demasiado sobreprotector, pero aun así era mi novio. Y yo tenía esta necesidad de estar con mi jefe Bankotsu- sama.

No sabía de donde surgía éste deseo... que me tocara, que me acariciara, que me hiciera el amor muy cálidamente... solo de imaginármelo me daba escalofríos. Pero como se iba a fijar en una mocosa como yo. Además no tenía experiencia en esas cosas; él seguramente quería tener a una verdadera mujer que supiera que hacer y como complacerlo.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di que el hermano del señor Bankotsu me estaba hablando. El joven Jakotsu era muy amable conmigo, pero era algo raro pues el cada que veía a InuYasha lo terminaba acosando, no culpo sus preferencias pero se me hace muy cómico el cómo se comporta.

—Kagome-chan necesito que me firmes estos papeles—Jakotsu me acercó los documentos mientras yo sonreía.

—Esta bien—aún estoy sonrojada pues casi siempre es lo mismo, pensando en Bankotsu-sama.

Terminé de firmar los papeles y se los entregué y seguí con mi trabajo, ésta vez era un documentado de la empresa de los Taisho, la familia de mi novio.

—InuYasha—suspire, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo intentamos, me dio asco y termine golpeándole, como lo siento. No fue precisamente algún recuerdo lindo.

**Flash Back**  
><em><br>__Nos encontrábamos en una de las tantas reuniones que organizaba la Familia Taisho, la familia de mi novio, las mejores personas estaban invitadas, Sango y yo también en parte yo, porque era novia de InuYasha. Mi mejor amiga también estaba invitada a la reunión ya que su novio, Miroku Shimodá era el mejor amigo del hermano mayor de InuYasha, Sesshomaru. __—Kagome me encanta tu vestido está muy lindo—comentó Sango muy contenta, ella venía con un vestido de coctel que le sentaba maravilloso, su piel morocha combinaba a la perfección y esa alta coleta de caballo la hacía resaltar mucho más.__—Gracias—en realidad me tarde un poco en encontrarlo, además era él último de la tienda. El vestido era pequeño y ajustado en color negro con figuras asimétricas azul rey, se ceñía a mi cuerpo dándome una figura fenomenal.__— ¿Crees que ahora si InuYasha lo haga?—pregunta pícaramente Sango, quién me daba un pequeño empujoncito en el brazo derecho.__—La verdad no sé Sango, no estoy lista para esto—estaba nerviosa, pues Sango siempre salía con sus preguntitas algo pervertidas._

_— ¿Y dime como es tu jefe?-pregunta la castaña haciéndome sonrojar. Ella sabía perfectamente que a mí me fascinaba Bankotsu-sama.__—Sango, no tengo tiempo para pensar en Bankotsu-sama—dije seriamente pues esto, aunque no lo creyeran era traición a InuYasha, por pensar en otro hombre que no fuera él.__—Kagome ya, no me lo vas a negar además InuYasha está muy concentrado en los negocios de la familia, con eso que heredara la compañía junto con Sesshomaru... y mira que nunca han tenido algún tipo de intimidad—Sango se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía unos pucheros divertidos—Ya es tiempo Kagome, pero bueno... lo importante es que estés lista y estén en el momento indicado.__—Tienes razón—estábamos en medio de aquella reunión, para variar, InuYasha hacía gala de presencia, hablando con empresarios interesados en Taisho's Corp. _

_La cena era perfecta y todo los alrededores, cuando acabamos de cenar comenzó el baile y todos bailaban a excepción de mi e InuYasha, fuimos hasta la habitación de él para comenzar a besarnos, yo estaba segura que ésta noche iba a ser espectacular, no solo por el hecho de qué iba a tener sexo con InuYasha, si no porque en realidad lo amaba… yo en realidad deseaba que hiciéramos el amor, no simplemente una follada de jóvenes. En menos de tres minutos, InuYasha estaba a punto de penetrarme y yo lo mire desconcertada pensé que Bankotsu lo estaba haciendo. Sin más le di una cachetada. Nunca entenderé porqué fue mi reacción tan brusca ante él.__— ¿Qué te pasa Kagome?—preguntó confundido, de verdad le había dolido la cachetada que le solté pues se miraba molesto, solo me miró como con asco.__—Lo siento InuYasha—dije mientras salía avergonzada de la habitación y de la gran mansión._

_¡Había imaginado qué quién iba a hacerme mujer, era nada más y nada menos que mi jefe!__InuYasha se sentía desconcertado y enojado ya que lo habían dejado con ganas... pero salió corriendo tras de mí, no sin antes subirse los pantalones. Pero fue imposible que yo regresará a la mansión, me encontraba demasiado confundida. No podía ver a InuYasha así… seguramente se daría cuenta que algo malo andaba sucediendo… y no iba tan equivocada la situación._

_—¿Por qué tenía que sucederme esto, ahora? ¿Por qué tuve que pensar en él? ¡Maldición! Lo deseo tanto—dije un poco lloriqueando, me encontraba en el jardín de la familia Taisho, esperando a que pasará algún taxi para poder llevarme de regreso a mi casa… sin embargo; las cosas no podían empeorar más… en ese preciso momento, de un lujoso automóvil negro, bajaban mi jefe Bankotsu y su hermano Jakotsu, se acercaron galantemente hacía a mí._

_—Buenas noches, señorita Higurashi—escuché la voz de Jakotsu, mientras me besaba la mano caballerosamente— ¿Está, ésta noche mi amado InuYasha?-pregunta enamorado el chico afeminado.__—Etto... sí—contesté sonrojada, luego mi mirada se dirigió hacia él, tan perfecto como siempre, él también me sonrío y me besó la mejilla para dejarme en la entrada y entrar a la reunión.__—Buenas noches, Kagome-san- terminó Bankotsu y entró._

**Fin Flash Back**

Estaba con los pensamientos de esa noche, en mi escritorio junto con los documentos.

— ¿Kagome-san se encuentra bien? Se ve un poco... ausente—Esa voz.. La había escuchado mil veces... en mis sueños llamándome.

—¡Ah perdóneme Bankotsu-sama, en verdad estoy trabajando!—estaba realmente apenada, me había engullido en mis pensamientos que había olvidado por completo que tenía demasiado trabajo el día de hoy.

—Si se siente mal, no se preocupe puede decirme para darle el día—esos labios tan deliciosos tan seguramente comestibles.

—No es nada—yo me mostraba un poco nerviosa por su presencia, ya que era demasiado sexy. Su perfume, su vestimenta; todo un ejecutivo importante y guapo. Se veía muy bien con ese traje y su camisa un poco ajustada en sus brazos ya que tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido.

—Está bien Kagome-san, quiero hablar con usted en mi oficina... —dijo seriamente para dar un suspiro y seguir hablando—Quiero que lleves un postre de chocolate—yo perfectamente sabía, que Bankotsu Minamine adoraba el chocolate, era su postre preferido… podía ser en barra, pasteles, helado, crepas… todo un buen postre que tuviera chocolate.

—Si Bankotsu-sama—cuando él se internó en su oficina, apresuré los pendientes e inmediatamente me dirigí hacía la cafetería para poder comprar el postre de Bankotsu-sama.

Al bajar me encontré con el joven Sesshomaru que me miró curiosamente, simplemente me sonrió con arrogancia y me susurró al oído. Él era también un hombre apuesto, pero no era mi tipo, siempre era tan frío y frívolo, me trataba con indiferencia, pero él se encontraba constantemente en la oficina de Bankotsu por asuntos legales. Firma de documentos y tratados para el beneficio de la empresa Minamine y Taisho.  
>—Tal vez… por eso te miren con lujuria, mujer—habló frío—Procura no traer la falda arriba…<p>

Después de eso, Sesshomaru siguió su camino, mi cara en esos momentos era un tomate… con razón mis compañeros me miraban raro… pero nadie decía nada. Inmediatamente puse mi uniforme en su lugar y finalmente llegué con Mikoto, para comprar el postre.

Cuando tuve el postre entre mis manos, me dirigí nuevamente a mi puesto.

Toqué la puerta y al recibir respuesta entre topándome con el joven Sesshomaru y mi jefe, se le veía serio. Siempre que estaba haciendo negocios su mirada se volvía fría y calculadora, su voz se hacía más áspera mientras trataba con Sesshomaru. Ambos se encontraban en un pequeño debate, luego la mirada azul de Bankotsu se posó sobre mí… sudé frío, él cuando me miraba de esa forma significaba que se encontraba molesto…. Seguramente ya había metido la pata en algo. Esto significaba malas noticias seguramente me iba a despedir. Suspiré y preferí esperar fuera de su oficina.

—Bien, Minamine, el trato está hecho, posiblemente la próxima semana comiences a recibir los textiles para la producción—luego el peli plata me miró—Con permiso señorita Higurashi—después de eso y se retiró.

Momentos después; Bankotsu salió de su oficina, aún se encontraba serio, vi como se aflojó un poco la corbata y se pasaba una mano por la frente con pesar. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron sobre mi persona y me hizo una seña para que entrara a la oficina, obedecí sin decir nada, me ordenó que me sentara.

Al hacerlo, vi como puso sus manos juntas en una seña de molestia… tragué duro. Posiblemente me iba a dar las gracias.

—Kagome te he estado notando muy distraída ¿a qué se debe?—preguntó el joven mientras tomaba el postre. Había olvidado por completo que en ningún momento solté el postre… y cuando me hizo llamar, lo deposité en la mesa. Se trataba de un pastel cremoso de chocolate… vaya manjar.

—Etto... yo—me sonrojé, si seguía ésta plática seguramente tendría que confesarle todo.

— ¿Sí?—preguntó un poco exasperado, él no era una persona paciente.

—Etto...— ¡Tierra, trágame por favor!

— ¿Kagome, no estas a gusto en éste trabajo? Mira que eres una secretaria excelente. Pero vamos dime, ¿algo té molesta, o acaso alguien te molesta?

— ¡No! No es eso Bankotsu-sama.. Solamente es que.. —estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa. Así que tomé un poco de aire, para poder aclarar mi mente y hablar... —Yo..—En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Sí, pase—gracias Kami eres divino, suspiré aliviada ante la llegada del joven Jakotsu, siempre tan oportuno.

—Hermano necesito que me acompañes a la reunión para la firma del contrato para los nuevos diseños de ropa—Jakotsu podría ser gay y lo que quisieran, pero era un magnifico diseñador de ropa. No solamente la familia Minamine se dedicaba a la producción de textiles si no también estaba dentro del mundo de diseño gracias a Jakotsu— ¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Hermanito, estabas ocupado?

—Este no… Bueno Kagome hablaremos otro día—él terminó de comer su pastel y se limpió las comisuras de los labios, se levantó de su escritorio y acomodó su saco.

—Si Bankotsu-sama—en mis oscuros adentros estaba muy feliz de no tener que confesarle lo que pensaba de él. De decirle que en muchas ocasiones había terminando masturbándome de solo fantasear con su cuerpo.

—Gracias—susurré a Jakotsu, él me sonrío, yo sabía perfectamente que él no era tonto… se había dado cuenta que yo adoraba a su hermano en secreto. Pero aún así… no decía nada.

—Quiero hablar contigo mañana temprano, Kagome, toma—me dejó una pila de documentos para revisar. Suspiré cansada cuando los dos hermanos salieron del despacho.

Todo había pasado, me encontraba más tranquila, revisando los documentos que me habían entregado, recibiendo llamadas, agendando citas. Entre muchas otras cosas.

Eran las tres de la tarde, yo estaba entre papeleos de la oficina de mi jefe y no podía acabar tantas fantasías en el trabajo me afectaban demasiado hasta que sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Moshi, moshi?—pregunté—Está llamando a Minamine Despachos y Asistencia.

—Buenas tardes Kagome-chan, ¿Esta mi hijo?—preguntó una mujer muy amable.

—Lo siento mucho señora Minamine, Bankotsu-sama salió y regresara en un rato—le conteste a la señora Misuki contenta. La madre de Bankotsu era ya una señora grande muy amable…

—Gracias Kagome-chan dale un beso a mis hijos y diles que los espero para la cena.

Colgué y ésta vez sí logre concentrarme en mi trabajo pues para ser sincera era demasiado.  
>Estaba tan tranquila... concentraba en mi trabajo y se podría decir que hasta feliz de no hacer confesiones. En eso el teléfono de la oficina timbró una vez más y me molesté; pues era imposible terminar todo el trabajo que había.<p>

—Buenas tardes, está llamando a Minamine Despachos y Asistencia.

—Pásame a Bankotsu ¿tú... he debes de ser su secretaria no?

s—Si dígame, lo soy ... él no se encuentra por el momento, pero si quisiera dejar un recado. –

—Niña, solo dile que hablo su novia Yukari—me colgó el teléfono groseramente ¿acaso todas esas mujeres rodeaban a mi jefe? Era de esperar, Bankotsu era un hombre exitoso, por lo tanto las mujeres le sobraban, pero esa Yukari era la peor.

Aquella grosera chica que me colgó el teléfono, al poco rato llegó y ni siquiera me habló, entró a la oficina de Bankotsu-sama y carraspeó al no encontrarlo, para no meterme en lo que no me importa seguí trabajando arduamente pues pasado mañana tenía que entregar el inventario de la oficina y otra vez las fantasías recurrían a mi mente. De la misma manera en la que había entrado se fue.

Ya era hora de retirarme pues el joven Bankotsu se había retirado con el joven Jakotsu hacía como tres horas y no habían regresado. Al final terminé comprar un pastel igual de chocolate y con ello una hora más me llevó, para organizar mi lugar de trabajo.

Pero la tal Yukari regresó hecha furia y para colmo con una cara de pocos amigos, decidí levantar mi saco he irme de la oficina.

— ¡Hey tú! ¿No piensas decirme a dónde se fue Bankotsu y a qué horas regresara?—preguntó sensualmente cosa que me asqueó.

—Srita. ya le dije que él no regresará—Pero que se cree esta gente al hablar así.

— ¿Sabes exactamente a donde se fue?—me preguntó molesta.

—No... Solo me dijo que dejara el informe de mañana, con su permiso señorita—terminé y desalojé la oficina, de verdad esto me hizo molestar mucho.

Terminé y me dirigí a casa pues nadie me esperaba porque mamá, el abuelo y mi hermano salieron de viaje; así que tendría tiempo de pensar en él. ¿Alguna vez quisiste lanzarte a besar a tu jefe y complacerlo lujuriosamente con algún manjar embarrado en su cuerpo? Claro que lo he pensado pero siempre termino reprimiéndome, ¡miren a la novia de mi jefe esa si es una chica y yo una mocosa!

Aunque era grosera eso no le quitaba lo hermosa... cabello largo & rubio muy lindo lo llevaba en una coleta muy coqueta.

Despejé mi mente y entré a dormir a mi cama;mañana tendría que seguir el tema de confesiones con _"MI"_ Bankotsu...

A la mañana siguiente, nueve en punto, me encontraba entrando a la oficina y miré a Jakotsu que me saludó y me hizo pasar a la oficina diciéndome que Bankotsu-sama quería hablar conmigo. Al momento de entrar me ordenó cerrar la puerta y me ordenó sentarme.

¡Qué rara coincidencia Bankotsu-sama tenía un pequeño yogurt bebible y otro delicioso pastel de frutas! Me derritó por él y ahora me hará hablar seguramente, aunque me resista lo hará. No podía quitar mi mirada de sus labios al degustar aquellos postrecillos. Hasta que su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Buenos días Kagome-san—dijo frío, ésta vez se pareció mucho al joven Sesshomaru.

—Buenos días, Bankotsu-sama.

—Podemos retomar la plática que quedó pendiente, por favor Kagome—Quiero que mis empleados estén lo más cómodos, en mi oficina así que cuéntame lo que querías decirme el día de ayer.

—Bankotsu-sama... yo no puedo decirle.. Es demasiado vergonzoso.

— ¿Y por qué no?—pregunta curioso y me pongo más nerviosa—Quiero saber que te incómoda para poder ayudarte—me dijo.

—Yo... -estaba toda roja si no me dejaba en paz terminaría tirándome a él, fue lo más raro porque él se acercó a mí y se posó tras de mí comenzando a acariciar el cabello. Sus dedos jugueteaban con las hebras de mi cabello, produciéndome una sensación adormecedora.

—Solo dímelo Kagome, no quiero que tu desempeño se vaya a la basura—siguió con las caricias. Era irreal lo que sentía y escuchaba pero estaba pasando—Estás tensa. Déjame darte un masaje—me empezó a acariciar los hombros, yo me derretía y era poco el tiempo que yo resistiría para abalanzarme sobre él, sus dedos se colocaban en los puntos dónde mis músculos se engullían.

—Por favor Bankotsu-sama no se preocupe—seguí tensa; porque ahora el paso a mi cuello dándole pequeños pellizcos ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso era otra fantasía mía? Me preguntaba mientras sentía mis mejillas colorearse más. Esto debería ser un sueño. Yo estaba en las nubes y me sentía como decirlo... ¿excitada? ... sentía la necesidad que me poseyera. Suspiré muy agitada y miré con mis ojos algo nublados como mi jefe comenzaba a desabrochar mi saco y dejando ver mi blusa y luego siguió con la blusa. Me dejo con todo desabrochado y acaricio mi blanca piel. Lo mire y me sonrío.

—Ya lo sé Kagome, puedo darme cuenta ¿Esto es lo que quieres?—asentí muy avergonzada y yo acaricié sus manos, las cuáles viajaban por mi pecho y cuello.

—Bankotsu-sama—suspiré pues él había apretado uno de mis senos.

—Calla Kagome-chan—besó mis labios dulcemente mientras yo correspondía gustosa a su beso. Tenía tiempo que yo pedía a gritos que esto pasara.

Me hizo que me levantara y quitara las cosas de su escritorio, solo quedando el yogurt y el pastel de frutas, me quitó mi blusa.- dejando ver mi sostén blanco con encajes—ahora solo quedaba mi falda y él ahí tan apuesto, vestido no tenía yo deseos de que se desvistiera pero si él gustaba yo lo complacería. En ningún momento había dejado de tocar mis pechos por sobre el sostén, él se había colocado tras de mí apegándome a su pecho, acercó su rostro a mi cuello y se hundió en él, en húmedos besos que me hacían suspirar.

Mírenme ahora, yo Kagome Higurashi, aquí a punto de follar con mi jefe Bankotsu. Regresé a mi realidad pues él me estaba quitando mi falda y las braguitas que yo tenía puestas solo me quedaba mi sostén.

—Eres perfecta Kagome—dijo Bankotsu-sama mientras descendía a mi cuello y lo lamía rápidamente, se sentía tan bien, tan excitante, caliente, me encantaba esta sensación. Observé como él me quitaba mi sostén y quedaba desnuda ante sus bellos ojos color zafiro.

—Bankotsu-sama perdóneme yo... —no terminé pues sentí como me embarraba la crema del pastel de frutillas en mis pezones, era deliciosa esa sensación. Pronto arqueé la espalda pues su húmeda y caliente lengua estaba lamiendo la crema mientras acariciaba el otro, llenándose los dedos de crema y frutas.

—Chúpalo—me ordenó y así lo hice, su delicioso dedo lo lamía con desesperación ¡Qué hambre y deseo tenia de él! Me retorcía mientras él seguía en su trabajo y yo en el mío.

—Bankotsu-sama—quería detener esto, porque seguramente pronto me arrepentiría de esto. Aunque mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, podía sentir una sensación en mi vientre.

— Disfruta el momento—observé, cómo me acomodaba mejor en su escritorio, me cargó en un brazo. Tras depositarme sobre la mesa él, abría el pequeño recipiente del yogurt bebible y abría mis piernas poco a poco; sus ojos mostraban el deseo de _gula_ por mi cuerpo que ardía con cada caricia suya. Me exalté un poco al sentir aquel producto lácteo en mi virginidad. Me acarició esa zona tan sensible y como resultado unos pequeños suspiros se me escapaban de la boca.

Pronto el moreno de ojos zafiro descendió a mi intimidad, para observarla y comenzar con su trabajo de lubricarme, su lengua era tan suave y mojada. Las paredes externas de mi intimidad se contraían con solamente sentirlo; había espasmos en mi pues esto se sentía delicioso mientras él lamía el yogurt metía uno de sus dedos en mi intimidad.

—Onegai... más—dije entre suspiros y gemidos—pues esa sensación era deliciosa, pronto llegó mi orgasmo, dejándome con la respiración entre cortada y más deseosa que nunca de él, me besó y pronto dejó pasar todo el yogurt que había limpiado de aquella zona, dándome a beber aquella sustancia salada y dulce pues al mezclarse con mis fluidos era ese sabor. Pronto echó un poco más del yogurt en mis pechos y los lamió con esmero, le empujaba yo misma a que lo hiciera con más rapidez.

—¿Es cómo en tus fantasías?—me quedé totalmente sorprendida, nunca imaginé que Bankotsu supiera acerca de ellas. Por unos momentos pensé que posiblemente Jakotsu le había dicho… era más que obvio, ellos eran hermanos.

—H-hace m-mucho señor—no podía concentrarme en hablar, solamente en sentir.

—Me hubieras dicho, hace tiempo te hubiera complacido—ahora los besos eran más hambrientos y fugaces era como estar en el paraíso. Acariciaba yo su sedoso cabello mientras él seguía haciendo lo suyo para seguir con más pasos.

Me ordenó agacharme y comprendí la indirecta, me sonrojé pero ahora no iba parar ya que esto seguramente sería la última vez en repetirse, quité con lentitud el cinturón de Bankotsu-sama y luego desabotoné el pantalón para poder ver su bóxer y en éste un bulto bastante grande. Lo miré a los ojos y él sonrió arrogantemente como queriéndome decir "hazlo". Comencé a meter mi mano entre la prenda y por fuera daba pequeños lambiscones para mojar la tela y hacer que mi jefe tuviera espasmos. Por fin saqué su miembro de su ropa y lo lamí discretamente antes de meterlo a mi boca. Quería hacerlo sufrir un poco y eché la crema del pastel alrededor del miembro y sus testículos, lamí primero la crema de los testículos mientras succionaba fuertemente paseando mi lengua en ellos. Apretando con los dientes los mismos, luego fui quitando la crema poco a poco del miembro completamente erecto y al final terminé metiéndolo en mi boca. Salvajemente sabia exquisito, aquel sabor salado y dulce, era todo sabroso mientras él me bañaba con el yogurt el cuerpo. Era delicioso todo él, sentía hasta mis anginas el gran y duro miembro de Bankotsu-sama en mi boca, escuchaba sus suspiros mientras me seguía echando el lácteo de fresa.

—Kagome—suspiró mi nombre, se oía endemoniadamente sensual, gruñía y jadeaba. Me levantó de hombros, echando entre mis pechos más crema y luego metiendo entre ellos su miembro, moviéndolo en un vaivén rápido mientras yo de vez en cuando daba chupetones y echaba un poco de saliva, mi cara estaba llena de crema. Esto me hacía sentir como una actriz porno, en vez de bañada en semen, estaba bañada en crema y yogurt.

Al finalizar con esa tortura entre comillas, me embarro el pastel en todo el cuerpo al igual que yo lo hice con él, comiéndome las frutitas y el dulce, lentamente mientras nos llenábamos más y más de dulce, él estaba también completamente desnudo. Puse una pequeña uva en mi intimidad y el gustoso la quito de ahí mientras sensualmente la mordía y saboreaba para después pasar a besarme. Que rico sabor... Sango jamás me lo creería pero no me importaba pues el momento era disfrutar. Pronto me llenó la boca de más crema del pastel para el pasear su miembro por mi boca y embarrarse de ésta crema.

Lo aventé al gran sillón que estaba en la oficina y ahí comencé nuevamente a lamer su miembro tan erecto y duro como piedra, mientras él acariciaba mi cabello y algunas veces me soltaba nalgadas y vaciaba él liquido rosa en mi espalda. Fuertes contracciones se sentían en su miembro al momento de yo llevarlo hasta el fondo tocando mi garganta. Más esto no terminaba, yo seguía lamiendo y con mi mano libre apretaba sus testículos y de vez en cuando pasaba a darles una mordidita o una lamida descarada.

Me levantó y me sentó en el sofá y me echó el yogurt, viendo como este resbalaba despacio por mis pegajosos senos erectos y mi intimidad completamente mojada. ¡Quién lo diría yo teniendo sexo con mi jefe en su oficina!. Pronto él se sentó y me dio la orden de sentarme.

—Bankotsu-sama lo amo—por fin lo dije y de reojo miré como él sonreía, rozó su miembro con mi intimidad que al contacto se mojaba, pronto en un movimiento lento me senté en sus piernas, yo con las mías completamente abiertas y apoyándome con el sofá, él tomaba mis glúteos fuertemente y comenzaba el vaivén lento por decirlo así con tanta excitación que siento casi no me dolió y él movía de arriba abajo sus caderas al igual que yo, mis paredes internas, junto con mis labios se acoplaban bien al intruso dentro de mí. Las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas; unos segundos después noté como él se había detenido, concentrada en mi trabajo yo sola movía mis caderas de arriba abajo hasta el fondo de la penetración.

— ¿Esta bien?—pregunté y él asintió, para embarrarme encima todo lo que quedaba del pastel y pegarse él completamente a mi espalda, que estaba llena de crema y frutas pequeñas. Lo sentía más caliente que nunca y esa loción era mi muerte.

Sentía su miembro endurecerse más y más al salir y entrar de mi vagina.

—Qué lindo culito tienes—me dijo sensualmente al oído; jamás pensé escucharlo de su boca, para ser una persona tan decente era perfectamente de infarto para la cama.

—Bankotsu-sama—un suspiro más se escapó al sentir como echaba en nuestra unión lo que quedaba del yogurt para así entrar dentro de mí él liquido lácteo y salir mezclados con fluidos vaginales debidos a la excitación. Los movimientos fueron haciéndose más y más rápidos.

Nuestros cuerpos bañados en una delgada capa de sudor y la capa de dulce que nos cubría a ambos. Llenos de crema, el manjar más exquisito. Seguí mirando como el yogurt salía mezclado con mis fluidos. Gemidos fuertes me ahogaban pero los dejaba salir, gritando el nombre de mi jefe.

-K-Kagome m-me vengo—escuche decir a mi jefe... un poco más Kami.

—Un poco más Bankotsu-sama—dije y movió más rápido él sus caderas al momento de derramarse él salió y a los pocos segundos mi orgasmo llego dejándome ahora a mi boca abajo sobre él, nuestros cuerpos tan unidos fueron. Mis grandes pechos descansaban en su pecho y el abrazándome la espalda aun embarrando más el dulce en mis glúteos y espalda así como mis muslos, su pené aún seguía erecto y ahora estaba reposando sobre mi vientre viscoso.

—Kagome... espera—me sentó y comenzó a mover su miembro de arriba abajo con la ayuda de su mano, lo miraba atentamente y él cerraba los ojos en forma de expresar el placer que sentía. De la cabecilla de su pené vi salpicarme los senos con algo blanquecino y yo sin dudarlo me metí su miembro en la boca y deje que ese líquido blanco corriera en mi boca para yo tragar un poco y el que sobraba embarrarlo en mis pechos.

—Gracias Bankotsu-sama—dije y lo besé por última vez, mi lengua se entrelazo dulcemente con la suya mientras seguíamos ambos en ese estado tan lujurioso. Pensándolo bien ahora la oficina era un desastre, lleno de crema batida en el suelo una que otra fruta ahí aplastada y mucho yogurt regado en el suelo. ¡No me lo podía creer semen y mis fluidos en el suelo también! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Vístete—me dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa, y yo se la regrese para entrar al baño y lavarme lo poco que se podía, así limpiando los fluidos de mi intimidad y quitarme con el agua fría el dulce cómo podía del cuerpo. Al salir estaba yo como si nada hubiera pasado, limpia y contenta aunque algo irritada.

Al salir de la oficina el joven Jakotsu nos miraba pícaramente y en su rostro había una sonrisa muy pervertida y nos dijo.

-¡Vaya qué vergüenza!—Mi jefe me miro algo sonrojado.-¡Sí que son ruidosos!—su voz afeminada me hizo avergonzarme aún más.

—Etto... n-no paso n-nada—traté de decir yo pero al momento el joven afeminado me abrazo divertido y me dijo.

—La próxima vez traten de hacer un poco de silencio... o mejor vayan a casa—sonrió para después darle un golpecito a Bankotsu-sama en la espalda.

— ¡Cállate!—exclamó mi jefe y se retiró, no sin antes darme una pequeña nalgada y sonreírme.

Una semana después...

Estaba yo en mi hora del almuerzo conversando con Kanna mi compañera y su hermano mayor Hakudoshi. Ellos eran los hermanos Takeda mis mejores amigos. Por así decirlo el pastel de frutas y el yogurt de fresa se habían vuelto mis favoritos, siempre los comía y me encantaban. Cada que veía pasar al joven Bankotsu y me observaba atentamente daba mordidas dulces a mi comida y él me sonreía satisfecho.

**Fin.**


End file.
